The Fox
by HuntressDaugher
Summary: She was bored. That was why Bridgette wanted to be there. Never in her life would she imagine it would come true. Takes place during Inkspell.
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Bridgette Larson stood on a branch, looking down at her best friend, Jac Mason, rereading _The Lord of the Rings_, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

The idea had been bothering her for a few days, and she had no idea how to bring it up. He would think she was crazy, an absolute nut job. _Oh, well_, she thought. _It's not like I haven't done stupid stuff before_.

"Jac," she said.

"What?" he mumbled, scarcely looking up.

"Jac, what if things in books were real? What if it were true that? All of it?" her voice rose as she spoke, getting more and more excited. "What if the authors didn't write just on imagination, but on experience?"

This time she managed to steal Jac's attention away from the book. "You've got to be joking. Bridgette, you've had some," he paused, "ideas in the past that were…interesting, but this? This time I am entirely sure you have once and for all lost it." He shook his head.

She jumped from the branch, landing evenly on her feet. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice icy. "I will not stand here and be called a crazy by my best friend." Bridgette tossed her light auburn curls over her shoulder, glaring at him.

Jac sighed, sticking his book mark between the pages. "Look, I'm sorry. But why would you ever think that? What exactly have you been reading?"

"I'm bored! There's nothing, nothing here!" she cried, rolling her green eyes. "All there is for us to do is soccer and cross country! Don't get me wrong, you know I love it, but there's only so much I can take!" The sporty girl was almost hysterical.

Jac stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you calm down? Sorry, but it's not true. There's only one world: ours." He looked down at her through his cobalt eyes, and shook his head again. "Honestly, I wonder about you…" Jac trailed off.

He bent down and picked up the soccer ball. "Practice?"

^..^

That evening Bridgette sat in her bedroom, backpack lying open on her bed. She threw two pair of her jeans, soccer tee-shirts, a pair of her running shoes, and some other necessities inside, and zipped it up.

Bridgette growled. _What am I doing? Really, what am I doing_, she thought. She threw it to the back of her closet, her gaze falling to the window. The sun was just setting behind the trees in the distance, sky in an array of colors.

She sullenly walked over to her book shelf and grabbed one. "_Inkspell_ by Cornelia Funke," read out loud. "You know, you got me into some trouble today."

Bridgette's eyes widened slightly. _I am talking to books. That's just great. Maybe Jac's right. Perhaps I have lost it for once and for all._

She walked absent-mindedly over to her rounded double chaise lounge, and opened it to the page she had last read. When Bridgette looked up, it was almost nine-thirty. She groaned and went to her dresser and grabbed her pajamas, before sulking off to her bathroom.

Bridgette opened her door after changing, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

There, in something like a hologram, was Meggie and Farid at the exact spot she had left off: The Wayless Wood.

Not taking her eyes off the picture, Bridgette grabbed her backpack, slung it over her back, and wrote a quick note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Be back soon. Not sure when._

_Bridgette._

Cautiously, nervously, Bridgette slipped her hand through and watched as it disappeared. Rapidly, she pulled it back in.

Glancing briefly over her shoulder, Bridgette leapt through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jac rode up on his bike in time to see three police cars stationed outside the Larson's house. Bridgette's dad, Riley, held her crying mother, Darcy in his arms. 

"Riley!" Jac called, jumping off and dropping his bike on the ground. "Riley, what's happened?" 

"Bridgette's gone," he said dolefully, which started Darcy on fresh round of tears, and she threw her arms around Jac, her silky blonde hair falling around him.

Untangling himself from Darcy, Jac stood stunned. "Br-Breezy's gone?"

An officer walked up. "Mr. and Mrs. Larson," she started. "I'm officer Mantez. There's no trace of your daughter. The only thing is a note she left lying on her chair."

Something clicked in the back of Jac's mind. "A note? Whaddid it say?"

The officer looked him over; her brown eyes seemed to penetrate him. "It just said she'd be back later." 

"And that's it? All that was there?"

"No, it was lying next to a book."

"What book? What book was it?" he tried to keep the excitement contained. _She's done it. Bridgette's figured out a way. _

"If it's important, _Inkspell._"

Jac raced past the officers, up the two flights of stairs, and into Bridgette's room. Lying open on her bed was in fact, _Inkspell._ He picked it up, walked over to her bed-a circular one that hung from the ceiling-, and sat down and started reading where Meggie and Farid landed in the Wayless Wood._ Only they forgot one important character: Bridgette._

Jac looked around the room. Everything was Bridgette, from her colors of orange and lime green, to the various photos around the room: mostly of her and Mercury, Bridgette's giant Bloodhound.

The two next to him popped the most. The first picture, black and white, was of the two of them. They were both outside under an oak tree. Darcy, a part time photographer, was on the porch when she had snapped the picture. Bridgette was standing on a branch, a habit she had, and Jac was below on the ground. She dropped down and landed on his back, momentarily scaring him, until the hysteric giggles reached his ears. The picture showed a smiling Bridgette on his back, and him smiling up.

The second was a mainly black and white picture of Bridgette sitting on the ground holding a tiny Mercury, gazing up at the camera, a haughty smile on her face.

He remembered that day too; it was when Bridgette had first gotten Mercury after saving for about a year. She had brought her over to Jac's, Mercury loping along beside her. Bridgette had named her after one of her favorite book character's dad, only he couldn't remember who.

Mercury bounded into the room, nose to the ground; she sniffed, as though she couldn't see, until she was facing Jac, and put a droopy-feared face into his lap.

"You know it too, dontcha girl? You know Breezy, our Breezy, is gone."

Jac laid back on her bed and flipped over onto his stomach. Memories. They all flooded back to him; the time they had gone camping, when she had scored all the points in the soccer game against a snooty private school; when he had fallen out of the tree, broken his arm, and she had laughed until she couldn't breathe. Then after about ten minutes she started to get worried, and walked over to check on him. "I hate you," he said when her red face appeared above him, and threw a pine cone at her with his good arm; the time when she tried chasing him, and fell, making them both tumble down the stairs.

He didn't mean to, he didn't want to, but it happened anyways. The tears came, silently at first, until he heaved and sobbed. _She's figured out how to get in, but what about getting back? _

"Gods, Breezy, why did you do this?" he managed to say out loud, using one of her words. _I'm sorry Breezy. I wish I'd never said those things. I wish you were back. I wish I…I was a better friend. _

A hand was placed on his back. He willed himself to stop crying, and looked up to see Officer Mantez. Her brown eyes, which had been hard outside, were soft now. "I'm guessing she was a close friend."

Jac nodded, slowly sniffling. She hugged him briefly, before Riley walked in. "Jac, why don't you take Mercury 'til she gets back?"

Jac wiped his eyes, grabbed Mercury's leash, and snapped it on her. He ran down the stairs, grabbed a sack of food from the Larson's pantry, and dashed out the door.

He sprinted down to the end of the road, faster and harder than he ever remembered, Mercury beside him. There Jac turned into the woods, stopping only when he got to the tree they had spent most of their time under, the tree where yesterday's fight had taken place.

Jac threw himself onto the ground, and didn't even try not to cry. He let the tears flow; he sobbed until he thought there was no way he could keep it up, but it did.

^..^

Meggie and Farid turned as a girl landed with a thud beside them. She had curly light auburn hair pulled into a ponytail, and when she turned, shining green eyes. She looked like she spent a lot of time on exercise: slim and curvy. The girl had clear creamy skin.

Meggie looked at her skeptically. It wasn't everyday a girl just magically emerged out of thin air. Then again, it wasn't common you read yourself into a book.

"Um, hello?" Meggie said.

The pretty girl turned and stared disbelievingly at them. "Hey."

"Sorry to be rude, but how did you get here? And, who are you?" Meggie asked.

The girl shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing." Her brow furrowed. "Actually, I shouldn't be here at all. I should just wake up and find it was all a dream. Only, I have a scary feeling it's not. That kind of hurt when I… fell. But anyways, I'm Bridgette Larson, from Sugar Hill, Georgia, United States."

Meggie nodded. "I guess it's only fair I introduce us. I'm Meggie Folchart, and this is Farid."

The girl named Bridgette nodded. "I know."

"How?"

She smiled momentarily, but then it disappeared. "That's a long story, one that would take a while to tell. Then it still wouldn't be finished."

Meggie stood. "We have time. You are coming, right?" Farid shot her a glance.

"We have too. It wouldn't be right to leave her alone."

"Oh, I don't know. You'd be surprised at what I know." Bridgette mocked.

Meggie turned. "What do you know?"

Bridgette smirked. "Just what will happen; the future."

"How?" Farid asked.

"Part of the story," She stood up, brushing the dirt of her jeans. Bridgette's eyes narrowed. "Funny, I wasn't wearing jeans."

She began walking, and Meggie and Farid ran to catch up.

"Are you going to tell us?" Farid asked.

Bridgette smiled. "Maybe, partly at least. I guess it started earlier this afternoon, when I was talking with my best friend, Jac. We were under the giant Maple tree in the woods, near the meadow where we always go. I asked him if he ever wondered if there was a such thing as other worlds. He, of course, thought I was crazy."

"Why did you think that?" Meggie asked.

"You have no idea what it's like in Sugar Hill. There's about a total of three thousand people, and absolutely nothing to do. Well, I guess the few tourists like it. But if you live there…" she shook her head.

"Now take New York for example. There's excitement. But it's filthy. And dangerous," she smiled furtively. "And all the more fun."

"Jac and I both like to read, that's kind of how we met. But the book I was thinking about was _Inkspell_."

"_Inkspell_? What's that? I didn't know Fenoglio wrote a sequel." Meggie said.

Bridgette grinned slyly. "Oh, you're right, he didn't. Possibly because he didn't write _Inkheart_ to start with."

Meggie looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I might tell you later."

They both looked at the strange girl, confused.

She shrugged. "_Inkspell_ is the sequel to _Inkheart_. The book I was reading when I… managed to land here."

Meggie and Farid both gazed at her expectantly, but that was all she said. "Is that all?" Farid asked.

"For now it is," was all Bridgette answered. "When the time comes, I'll tell you more."

"You said you were from Sugar Hill, but then you said New York. How is that possible?"

She smiled. "My parents own their own business. They have to go to New York City a couple times a year. Lucky for us that my mom's uncle had an apartment there, which we inherited when he died. Unlucky for him though."

Farid grinned. It sounded like something the boys from his world would say.

Meggie looked at the girl. "Oh. What do you mean dangerous and more fun?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Just that.

"My parents don't know I'm here. They wouldn't believe me if I told them though. They'd just say, 'Get your head out of the clouds, Bridgette.', or 'Honestly Bridgette, grow up.'" She shook her head again. "Then there's Jac. He didn't believe that there were other worlds, but I did. He can be so, so," she stopped and thought for a moment before continuing, "Serious. Jac can be such a killjoy, a wet blanket. It seems like all he thinks about is school and soccer. Our team was doing really good, winning in fact. He doesn't care about a social life or things like that." She paused, her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh."

Farid looked at her like she was crazy, and Meggie almost laughed. Obviously, Bridgette saw it too. "Oh you think I'm a nut too!" she cried, laughing. "Maybe I am. I found myself talking to a book earlier. A book! Nothing else to talk to. Mom and Dad are always at work it seems, and so it's just me and the housekeeper."

It was humorous watching her gripe. She had such amusing facial expressions. _Maybe it won't be bad_, Meggie thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Farid, Bridgette, and Meggie stood at the edge of the city, reluctant to enter the Laughing Prince's realm.

Both girls were extremely pretty and smart. Bridgette had so much energy. She chatted, and laughed often. She was athletic, which supposedly came from playing something called soccer. Bridgette could run fast, almost as fast as he could. She was pretty, with her reddish, blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Then there was Meggie with her flaxen hair and bright eyes. She was knowledgeable about so many things, it was amazing. Meggie knew what to wear in this world, but Bridgette would need for clothes to be stolen for her as well. She was brave and clear headed, while Bridgette _was_ a bit crazy.

"You know, we really should go in now," Meggie said. It was about noon. Finally arriving in the late morning, they had been standing outside the city for almost an hour. It was decided that they find Fenoglio, and then they could get directions to find Dustfinger.

Bridgette nodded. Placing a hand on her back and giving her a push said, "You're right, so guess who should got first."

Meggie started slowly walking, and they followed. There were two watchmen at the gate. "Leave the talking to me," Bridgette whispered, hardly audible.

The guards looked at the three of them curiously. "What would three children like yourselves be doing wandering around in the woods?" one asked.

Bridgette beamed. "Just went for an early morning walk. Aren't the woods just gorgeous this time of day?" Slowly, she inched forward, pulling the other two behind. "It really is hard to get a good early morning sight from inside, so we just thought we'd just go outside the city and get the best view." She inched forward more.

The guards just nodded and looked away.

The streets inside were bustling with activity; people everywhere were walking, conversing, and children played happily.

Meggie walked over to one. "Excuse me, but have you heard of a man by the name of Fenoglio?"

The child shook her head, but the girl next her here looked up. "I have!"

"Where would he be now?" Bridgette asked. _It's Despina,_ she though.

"Come on," the girl said, taking Meggie's hand and pulling her up the hectic street.

They followed the young girl until they reached a small house, and she led them inside. "He's right up those stairs."

Meggie followed the girl's instructions, and the three of them climbed up the narrow stairway.

She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but stopped. Bridgette sighed noisily and knocked for her.

"Come in," came a man's voice.

Meggie gradually opened the door. Sitting at a desk was Fenoglio, bent over a paper and scribbling something on it. When he looked up, his eyes widened. "Meggie, what are you doing here?" He glanced over her shoulder and saw Farid and Bridgette. "You're that boy that hung around Dustfinger." He said to Farid. Then, turning to Bridgette, he said, "And you, I don't even know who you are."

"'Course you don't. Off to see Violante?" Bridgette asked.

Fenoglio's eyes narrowed. "How would you know?"

Bridgette sneered. "It's a secret."

Fenoglio smiled. "You, you have such potential," he said, circling her, eyes glittering.

"And that would be?" Bridgette inquired.

He didn't answer, instead turning back towards Meggie. "I suppose you three will have to come."

"If we're doing that, take the route that goes by somewhere they sell clothes," Bridgette said. "We," she motioned towards Farid and her, "Aren't exactly dressed for this world."

^..^

Minutes later, they followed Fenoglio down the street, past a clothing store. "Stay here," Bridgette commanded. Then, looking through the window at the worker, whispered to Farid, "I'll distract, you get the clothes."

Farid nodded, and leaned nonchalantly on the side of the building.

Bridgette tossed her hair, took a deep breath, and screamed. Everyone, including the lady working inside the store, ran over. Farid dashed inside, grabbing the first thing he saw; a dress that looked like it would fit Bridgette, a pair of pants and a shirt. He glanced out the window to see Bridgette crouching on the ground- panting and grasping her stomach- and smiled.

She cast a glimpse in his direction, as Farid quietly snuck out of the door unobserved. Bridgette started to slow her breathing, and finally stood up, shakily smiling at the observers.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Meggie asked a minute later. Farid and Meggie were standing at the corner of a building, turned away as Bridgette changed into the dress.

"A couple of times stuck in drama class can actually do you some good," she replied. The sounds of her feet on the pavement made him turn. She stood behind him in a full length pale purple dress. She had pulled her light auburn locks partially back.

They continued on their way to the castle. The guards barely even cast a second glance at Fenoglio as he passed them.

Inside the castle was amazing. The Laughing Prince's- who had become known as the Prince of Sighs since his son, Cosimo had died-grandson, Jacopo's birthday, so all of the strolling players were there.

As Farid looked up, fire flew up into the air. "Dustfinger," he breathed.

Both girls turned their attention to where Farid was looking, surprise and desire in his eyes.

"Meggie don't go anywhere. If I lost you, who knows what your father would do to me." Fenoglio called. Meggie stayed, watching as Farid pulled Bridgette into the crowd, toward the fire. _Besides, _she though. _He wouldn't really want to see me anyways._

Bridgette wrinkled her nose. The smell was horrendous. _It's not Dustfinger. It's Sootbird. Good grief, why in the world did Funke have to write him into the story? I mean I know he's kind of important, but still, _she thought.

Farid stopped in front of Sootbird, and his mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped you. We'll find Dustfinger, trust me," Bridgette said.

She turned her head, and stopped. This time it was her turn for her mouth to drop open. There, standing right behind them, was Dustfinger. _It has to be him, it just has to!_

He was standing on a barrel, not ten feet away from them, scarred face was completely visible.

"Farid," she whispered. "Farid, look!"

He spun around to face her, and his eyes caught what she was pointing at.

^..^

Resa couldn't believe it. She was back, her voice was back, and Mo was dying.

"Please, please get better," she muttered. Some of the Motley women were helping to take care of him, but it didn't seem to be enough.

^. .^

"I've done it Meggie, I've done it!" Fenoglio cried, jumping to his feet. "You simply must read it."

Meggie took the paper Fenoglio had been writing. He had started right after they had gotten back from the castle.

She had eyes like emeralds that shone and sparkled, and stood with _ one leg stiff and straight, the other bent, foot pointed to the side. But what was most distinct about the girl was her hair. Normally a soft red, but had turned into a fiery red orange. The girl piled her hair onto her head, but not all would go up, instead relaxing corkscrews framed her face. She was the Fox, the Bluejay's helper, his assistant. _

_The Fox continued her irregularity by wearing a short satin, knee-length dress, which was the color of her hair, for she was not one for rules; she also wore a silky black cape, white at the bottom, and black lace up boots that came almost to her knees. The fox was extremely dangerous and elusive, even though where she came from, still a young girl. For those on her bad side were always in peril, as she was not one to be trifled with._

"Fenoglio," Meggie said. "The girl in here sounds familiar."

"Oh Meggie, don't be silly." He said. "But will you please read it?"

Meggie nodded. As she started to read it again, an image of Bridgette flashed into her mind who had been living with the Motley Folk and Dustfinger.

^..^

**Two Weeks Later**

"And what be you doing here?" a guard asked Bridgette and Farid as they tried walking through the gate into Ombra.

She had a black cloak around her, and covering her hair, which, when she tried putting up that morning, would not completely go, and some hung gown; but she hadn't let anyone see it.

But things got stranger from there. Beside her in her tent, which the Black Prince had loaned her, were the black cloak and a peculiar dress, which would make people scowl at her and laugh. Another thing was the shoes.

"Just taking some herbs and cloth to Minerva. Two of her children are sick, and Roxanne wishes us to take this to her." Bridgette said.

The guards motioned for them to pass. When they were far enough away, Farid said, "No she didn't. You loaded something into that basket, and dragged me off too."

"I know, but do you think if I told the truth they would have let us in? Just imagine it, 'Well, this morning I woke up with this weird dress, boots, and guess what else?'" she said sarcastically, pulling the hood of her cloak off. "'My hair looks like a carrot now!' Yeah, that'd get us in. In the mental house!"

"I don't think they have those here." Farid said, and she looked like she would punch him. He tried not to look surprised when she pulled the hood off, for she did look like a carrot, but he didn't think it had worked

She pulled the hood back up. "Sadly, I think I know why this happened," she said gravely.

The two of them made their way through the streets, which were not as crowded today as they had been the first time.

Ivo was out in the yard when they walked up, and he waved. "Ivo, is Fenoglio and or Meggie here?" Bridgette asked him.

He nodded, and the two of them walked inside to Fenoglio's room. Bridgette rapped loudly on the door. "Fenoglio, open the door this instant!"

When he came to the door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Bridgette standing there, but he did try to get rid of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm incredibly busy and must take this up to the castle." He said, grabbing a piece of paper.

Meggie smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd be here," she stated.

"Well neither did I," Bridgette started untying the cape. "Until this morning when this happened." She slid the hood off and the cape fell to the floor. "I thought you could explain, since you to have a habit of this," she turned to Fenoglio.

She was wearing an orange dress, which only came down to her knees, but the skirt was full; the front of the lock-lace bodice was white. She had laced up heeled boots, but what surprised Meggie the most was her hair. It had gone from a strawberry blonde color to a bright red and orange.

Then Meggie realized who it was: the Fox.

"Fenoglio! She's the Fox?" she asked.

"I'm the what?" Bridgette yelled. Meggie ran to get the paper that she had read last night. Bridgette scanned the words, as Farid squinted at it. She turned and looked back at him, before reading it out loud.

"This wouldn't happen to be the Fox that the minstrels are singing about, would it?" she asked

"I believe the Black Prince will like to see you." Fenoglio said, answering her question. "You might be of use to him."

^..^

Bridgette, Meggie, Farid, and Fenoglio walked through the Motley Folk's camp in silence. Bridgette was fuming, and Farid had tried to talk her down. Finally he gave up and Meggie tried with no avail; Bridgette merely stuck her nose in the air and ignored them both.

"Prince, it seems the Fox is found." Fenoglio stated as soon as the Black Prince came into view.

"Seems like _the Fox_ would much rather be back home now," Bridgette mumbled disdainfully, which received a kick from Farid; she kicked back.

The Black Prince stood. "You?" he asked. "You are the Fox?"

"Obviously," Bridgette said, dropping her hood.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is a very good example of an author being lazy. I'm sorry it took me forever to post the last chapter and this one. **

"I've done it Meggie, I've done it!" Fenoglio cried, jumping to his feet. "You simply must read it."

Meggie took the paper Fenoglio had been writing. He had started right after they had gotten back from the castle, and after many days of writing, scratching out words, and starting over, he had finally finished.

_She had eyes like emeralds that shone and sparkled. But what was most distinct about the girl was her hair. Normally a soft red, but had turned into a fiery red orange. The girl piled her hair onto her head, but not all would go up, instead relaxing corkscrews framed her face. She was the Fox, the Bluejay's helper, his assistant. _

_The Fox continued her irregularity by wearing a short satin, knee-length dress, which was the color of her hair, for she was not one for rules; she also wore a silky black cape, white at the bottom, and black lace up boots that came almost to her knees. The Fox was extremely dangerous and elusive, even though where she came from, still a young girl. For those on her bad side were always in peril, as she was not one to be trifled with._

"Fenoglio," Meggie said. "The girl in here sounds familiar."

"Oh Meggie, don't be silly." He said. "But will you please read it?"

Meggie nodded. As she started to read it again, an image of Bridgette flashed into her mind who had been living with the Motley Folk and Dustfinger.

^..^

"And what would you be doing here?" a guard asked Bridgette and Farid as they tried walking through the gate into Ombra.

She had a black cloak around her, and covering her hair, which, when she tried putting up that morning, would not completely go, and some hung gown; but she hadn't let anyone see it.

But things got stranger from there. Beside her in her tent, which the Black Prince had loaned her, were the black cloak and a peculiar dress, which would make people scowl at her and laugh. Another thing was the shoes.

"Just taking some herbs and cloth to Minerva. Two of her children are sick, and Roxanne wishes us to take this to her." Bridgette said.

The guards motioned for them to pass. When they were far enough away, Farid said, "No she didn't. You loaded something into that basket, and dragged me off too."

"I know, but do you think if I told the truth they would have let us in? Just imagine it, 'Well, this morning I woke up with this weird dress, boots, and guess what else?'" she said sarcastically, pulling the hood of her cloak off. "'My hair looks like a carrot now!' Yeah, that'd get us in. In the mental house!"

"I don't think they have those here." Farid said, and she looked like she would punch him. He tried not to look surprised when she pulled the hood off, for she did look like a carrot, but he didn't think it had worked

She pulled the hood back up. "Sadly, I think I know why this happened. There's an old gizzard with a habit for doing this," she said gravely.

The two of them made their way through the streets, which were not as crowded today as they had been the first time.

Ivo was out in the yard when they walked up, and he waved. "Ivo, is Fenoglio and or Meggie here?" Bridgette asked him.

He nodded, and the two of them walked inside to Fenoglio's room. Bridgette rapped loudly on the door. "Fenoglio, open the door this instant!"

When he came to the door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Bridgette standing there, but he did try to get rid of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm incredibly busy and must take this up to the castle." He said, grabbing a piece of paper.

Meggie smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd be here," she stated.

"Well neither did I," Bridgette started untying the cape. "Until this morning when this happened." She slid the hood off and the cape fell to the floor. "I thought you could explain, since you seem to make a hobby of this," she turned to Fenoglio.

She was wearing an orange dress, which only came down to her knees, but the skirt was full; the front of the lock-lace bodice was white. She had laced up heeled boots, but what surprised Meggie the most was her hair. It had gone from almost blonde color to a bright red and orange.

Then Meggie realized who it was: the Fox.

"Fenoglio! She's the Fox?" she asked.

"I'm the what?" Bridgette yelled. Meggie ran to get the paper that she had read last night. Bridgette scanned the words, as Farid squinted at it. She turned and looked back at him, before reading it out loud.

"This wouldn't happen to be the Fox that the minstrels are singing about, would it?" she asked

"I believe the Black Prince will like to see you." Fenoglio said, answering her question. "You might be of use to him."

^..^

Bridgette, Meggie, Farid, and Fenoglio walked through the Motley Folk's camp in silence. Bridgette was fuming, and Farid had tried to talk her down. Finally he gave up and Meggie tried with no avail; Bridgette merely stuck her nose in the air and ignored them both.

"Prince, it seems the Fox is found." Fenoglio stated as soon as the Black Prince came into view.

"Seems like _the Fox_ would like to give some snooty old fart a swift kick in the butt," Bridgette mumbled disdainfully, which received an elbow from Meggie.

The Black Prince stood. "You?" he asked. "You are the Fox?"

"Obviously," Bridgette said, dropping her hood.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare.

"You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare," Bridgette softly sang to herself.

The Black Prince, after another minute of complete silence, walked over to Bridgette. "If you're the Fox, where's your friend?"

Bridgette looked him in the eye and said, "If by that you do mean the Bluejay, I do suggest you help the man dying in a cave. He might just be of use to you."

From the corner of her eye, Bridgette saw Fenoglio squint and fidget, shifting from foot to foot a couple of times. She spun around and caught his eye. "Know something about it, _Inkweaver_?" she asked, in an accusing voice.

"Enough," the Prince said. "Fox, come with me, we need to talk. Everyone else, go back to whatever you where doing."

The Black Prince led a flouncing Bridgette away into a tent.

"So what was she saying about the Bluejay?" Meggie asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is a very good example of an author being lazy. I'm sorry it took me forever to post the last chapter and this one. **

"I've done it Meggie, I've done it!" Fenoglio cried, jumping to his feet. "You simply must read it."

Meggie took the paper Fenoglio had been writing. He had started right after they had gotten back from the castle.

_She had eyes like emeralds that shone and sparkled, But what was most distinct about the girl was her hair. Normally a soft red, but had turned into a fiery red orange. The girl piled her curly hair onto her head, but not all would go up, instead relaxing corkscrews framed her face. She was the Fox, the Bluejay's helper, his assistant. _

_She continued her irregularity by wearing a short satin, knee-length dress, which was the color of her hair, for she was not one for rules; she also wore a silky black cape, and black lace up boots that came almost to her knees. The Fox was extremely dangerous and elusive, even though where she came from, still a young girl. For those on her bad side were always in peril, as she was not one to be trifled with._

"Fenoglio," Meggie said. "The girl in here sounds familiar."

"Oh Meggie, don't be silly." He said. "But will you please read it?"

Meggie nodded again, unable to shake the idea from her mind

^..^

**Two Weeks Later**

"And what be you doing here?" a guard asked Bridgette and Farid as they tried walking through the gate into Ombra.

She had a black cloak around her, and covering her hair that she hadn't let anyone see .

But things got stranger from there. Beside her in her tent, which the Black Prince had loaned her, were the black cloak and a peculiar dress, which would make people scowl at her and laugh. Another thing was the shoes.

"Just taking some herbs and cloth to Minerva. Two of her children are sick, and Roxanne wishes us to take this to her." Bridgette said.

The guards motioned for them to pass. When they were far enough away, Farid said, "No she didn't. You loaded something into that basket, and dragged me off too."

"I know, but do you think if I told the truth they would have let us in? Just imagine it, 'Well, this morning I woke up with this weird dress, boots, and guess what else?'" she said sarcastically, pulling the hood of her cloak off. "'My hair looks like a carrot now!' Yeah, that'd get us in. In the mental house!"

"I don't think they have those here." Farid said, and she looked like she would punch him. He tried not to look surprised when she pulled the hood off, for she did look like a carrot, but he didn't think it had worked

She pulled the hood back up. "Sadly, I think I know why this happened," she said gravely.

The two of them made their way through the streets, which were not as crowded today as they had been the first time.

Ivo was out in the yard when they walked up, and he waved. "Ivo, is Fenoglio and or Meggie here?" Bridgette asked him.

He nodded, and the two of them walked inside to Fenoglio's room. Bridgette rapped loudly on the door. "Fenoglio, open the door this instant!"

When he came to the door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Bridgette standing there, but he did try to get rid of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm incredibly busy and must take this up to the castle." He said, grabbing a piece of paper.

Meggie smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd be here," she stated.

"Oh, you didn't?" She asked cheerily. "Well neither did I," Bridgette started untying the cape. "Until this morning when this happened." She slid the hood off and the cape fell to the floor. "I thought you could explain, since you to have a habit of this," she turned to Fenoglio.

She was wearing an orange dress, which only came down to her knees, but the skirt was full; the front of the lock-lace bodice was white. She had laced up heeled boots, but what surprised Meggie the most was her hair. It had gone from a strawberry blonde color to a bright red.

Then Meggie realized who it was.

"Fenoglio! She's the Fox?" she asked.

"I'm the what? Bridgette yelled. Meggie ran to get the paper that she had read last night. Bridgette scanned the words, as Farid squinted at it. She turned and looked back at him, before reading it out loud. "Oh dear God. You've gotta be kidding me." She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "This wouldn't happen to be the Fox that the minstrels are singing about, would it?" she asked

"I believe the Black Prince will like to see you." Fenoglio said, answering her question. "You might be of use to him."

^..^

Bridgette, Meggie, Farid, and Fenoglio walked through the Motley Folk's camp in silence, Bridgette fuming.

"Prince, it seems the Fox is found." Fenoglio stated as soon as the Black Prince came into view.

"Seems like the Fox would like to give some snooty old fart a swift kick in the butt," Bridgette mumbled disdainfully, which received an elbow from Meggie.

The Black Prince stood. "You?" he asked. "You are the Fox?"

"Obviously," Bridgette said, dropping her hood.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare.

The Black Prince, after another minute of complete silence, walked over to Bridgette. "If you're the Fox, where's your friend?"

Bridgette looked him in the eye and said, "If by that you do mean the Bluejay, I do suggest you help the man dying in a cave. He might just be of help to you."

From the corner of her eye, Bridgette saw Fenoglio squint and fidget, shifting from foot to foot a couple of times. She spun around and caught his eye. "Know something about it, Inkweaver?" she asked in a taunting voice.

"Enough," the Prince said. "Fox, come with me, we need to talk. Everyone else, go back to whatever you were doing."

Bridgette snorted. "Fox my butt."

The Black Prince led an unhappy Bridgette away into a tent.

"So what was she saying about the Bluejay?" Meggie asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Bridgette and the Black Prince came back out of the tent almost an hour later.

"I'm going for a walk. Coming?" she asked Meggie and Farid, picking up the basket.

Meggie thought about it for a minute, but shook her head no and sat down by the fire with Farid.

"Fine," Bridgette grumbled before walking into the woods.

^..^

The mouth of the cave was big and uninviting, and Bridgette was nervous to walk in, but she did anyways. Mo was lying on the floor, Resa kneeling over him.

Bridgette had imagined that Mo would have been much worse than what was in front of her. "Well this is a letdown," she mumbled.

"Who are you?" Resa asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know; I really don't. Used to be Bridgette, now I'm the Fox, I think. Here, give him this." Bridgette handed Resa a vial. "It's not poison, and I'm not stupid. We need him, seeing that I'm not going to be out of here anytime soon." 

^..^ 

Jac sat blankly staring at the TV, absentmindedly stroking Mercury's droopy ear. Stacey Mason anxiously looked out of the kitchen door at her son's blank expression. For almost three weeks now, he hadn't been the same.

The first week he had practiced soccer nonstop, taking Mercury out for a run every day. The next week he had taken out everything that had something to do with Bridgette. First had come pictures; some that she had sent him from vacations, of the two of them, at soccer tournaments. Then the trophies and the gifts. Lastly were the books: anything Bridgette liked or had read. All his other books had somehow disappeared.

This week, he had just been there, doing what he did routinely.

"Jac," Stacey said, drawing him out of his trance. He looked up with big sparkling eyes.

"Oh," was all the boy said, light fading.

"Sweetheart, you can't keep on like this."

"Like what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jac sat silent for a moment. "I miss her, Mom."

Stacey wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to her on the couch, only to have him scoot away. "As do I, and while that may be true, do you think she'd want you acting this way?"

Mother and son sat for another minute in the stillness of their roomy home, as her son glared at the floor. Finally, Jac spoke.

"We should have seen this coming. You know how Breezy always wanted adventure. She said she was bored here."

Stacey laughed. "Can't really blame here, now can you? It is quite a boring town."

Jac smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

^..^

Bridgette made her way back down the rock slope when she heard a noise. _Arugh! Arugh!_

"What the—" she said, but stopped. There it was sitting, black leg twisted oddly behind it in a rope attached to a tree. It peered up at her with small black eyes and gave long drawn out wail.

"Here, now," Bridgette said, reaching a hand out. The tiny animal snapped sharp pointed teeth, and Bridgette covered its head with her cape. She unwound its leg, which was clearly broken. Bridgette scooped the creature up and placed it in her basket. Its head popped over the edge as she made her way back.

^..^

"Meggie, Farid, come here!" Bridgette motioned for them to come over as she ducked into her tent.

Farid pushed away the flap and the two climbed in. Bridgette lifted the lid of her basket. She pulled out a gold and black bundle of fur and said, "Look what I found."

Meggie stared at the fur ball, mouth open before it clicked. "Bridgette Larson, that's not what I think it is, is it?"

Bridgette shook her head excitedly. "I found her in the woods, and you know since I am now the Fox—thank you very much, Fenoglio!—I thought it'd be cool to have her."

Meggie gave her a look of stupidity, to which Bridgette responded with, "Oh c'mon! Her leg's broken. I wasn't just about to let her die! And besides, the Black Prince has his bear; it's like, like his trademark. Well, that and his knives. So if gets a bear, then honey, I get a fox. "

Bridgette held the young animal up to where its small eyes and giant ears where inches from her friend's face. It _was_ cute; like a puppy with mutated ears.

Bridgette laughed when Meggie didn't say anything, and flew out of the tent, fox in hand. Meggie shook her head and smiled, following Farid as he walked out of the tent behind Bridgette.

People turned to stare when the three sat down, the Fox holding an actual fox. The sun was setting when, after the women had served everyone dinner and Fenoglio had gone home, Bridgette sat down with a pan of milk and fed her new pet. After the kit had received its fill, Bridgette wound a piece of spare cloth tightly around its leg.

^..^

Jac Mason was not enjoying the Monday afternoon. Normally, he never had a good Monday, but this one was exceptionally bad.

He had left the math assignment and his cleats at home, had to have his mom bring them to him, fallen asleep in English, his favorite class, and his locker had gotten jammed after third period. The lunch ladies made their usual mystery food, which he didn't eat. Now, it was practice time, the team hadn't listened, and they were stuck running sprints, stomach rumbling.

"Come on, guys, run," Coach Stokes yelled at the boys. The girls were running the cross country course and could be seen coming down the hill. Jenna McCoulter, as a surprise, was in the lead. She came flying off the hill and over to Jac.

"Hey, Jac," Jenna panted. She batted big, mascara-lengthened eyelashes at him and tossed her long brunette ponytail over her shoulder.

"Hey, Jenna," he muttered.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie or go for a run or something tomorroe. Either works for me, sweetie."

"I'd rather not." Jac turned to look at her, keeping his gaze up. He'd seen her come out to the teams' meeting place at the track in tiny shorts and a tank top, and knowing Jenna, figure that it would be low.

Jenna looked at little taken back by his remark. She blinked rapidly a few times and shook her head. "I—well—um—what?" She managed.

"Mason, McCoulter, if you're through, it'd be nice to get back to practice. Or we could just wait, but that's up to you," Stokes called across the field.

"Yes, ma'am," Jac replied. He turned back to her momentarily. "I said no, I won't." He had already turned away, jogging over to where the rest of the teams were in two lines, about to stretch.

Jenna stood with her mouth open like she had been slapped. Had he just said no? No one ever declined her invitations. Jac Mason couldn't have just done that. No one was allowed to hear about this.

"So what did Jenna want?" Cory Williamson asked when Jac was standing next to him.

Jac lifted a foot up backwards to stretch his thigh. "I don't know, wanted to go to a movie or somethin'."

"Switch!" The coach called. The boys lifted their other leg, not noticing Jenna come beside them.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Right leg!" The teams bent at the waist and touched their toes.

Jac looked over to his other side and met Jenna's chest. He cursed in his head silently and rolled his eyes, locking them briefly with Cory's. Cory shrugged and shook his head.

"Jenna, your butt's showing!" Gracie Smith yelled, popping the _b_, and everyone erupted out in laughter. Jac and Cory looked upside down through their legs at her and received a sympathetic smile, which then turned into an amused grin by the three.

"McCoulter, I've had it with you today! You're going to be running Xs and Os for the next three practices!" Stokes screamed.

"But, Coach—"

"But nothing. _Butts_ are for sitting, not showing. You know you're not allowed to wear those."

Everyone laughed again, and Coach Stokes tried to hide her smile. If Jenna hadn't been a good player, she probably would have been kicked off the team by now.

"Oh, my gosh, you have to be kidding me."

"Dead serious."

Jac mouthed a thank you at Gracie, and the girl with short raven curls laughed. After they had finished stretching he caught up with her.

"Gracie! Hey, Gracie!"

"Hey," she said in her quiet voice, slowing down for him to catch up.

"Thanks for earlier."

"It was no problem. I so should have done it earlier. Jenna just takes that last nerve and—ah!" She pretended to strangle the air.

Jac and Gracie laughed again and walked up to the track to get their bags. Jac took a swig of water from his bottle, and Gracie stepped out of her shoes, stuffing them hurriedly into her duffle.

"Listen," she said, putting the strap across her body. "I know we weren't as close as you were, but I miss Bridgette too."

"What?" Jac had known that Gracie had been a close friend, probably her best girl friend, but the comment had caught him off guard.

"You've been acting really weird lately, and I thought maybe it was because of Bridgette." Gracie started to pad across the parking lot in socked feet; Jac followed.

"Oh, yeah I…" He looked down at his feet.

"Have they found anything out yet?"

"_They_ have no clue. It's like she just vanished. The dogs couldn't find anything."

"You know where she is though, don't you?"

"She hinted around, I guess, but—"

"Cut the crap, Jac Mason. You do to know."

"I have an idea."

After an awkward silence, Gracie finally spoke. "You know, you should really tell the police."

"What's the use? They wouldn't believe me," Jac scoffed, kicking at a rock. It skipped once, twice, three times, before finally stopping under a teacher's car. "If they could, I would have told by now. But believe me, they can't."

"You don't know that."

"Whatever." He watched a jogger run down the sidewalk with her dog in tow. A young girl bounced a black and white ball back and forth on her knee in front of the library; a fiery redhead came out of the building, and Ball Girl walked away with her.

"This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow then, 'kay?" Gracie pushed her a few black strands of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail away and gave a sort of wave to Jac.

"'Kay. See you later." Jac waved to Gracie, who ran into the library, and walked the rest of the way home in silence. A thud came from upstairs when he opened the door, where Mercury had no doubt been sleeping on his bed, and she thundered down the carpeted stairs. The dog sprang off her hind legs and jumped up at Jac, who in turn fell to the floor.

"God, you're fat," Jac groaned. "Why in the world did Bridge want you?"

Mercury blinked at him, panting, and barked a guttural bark.

"Need to go out?" Jac asked. He opened the back door for the dog to go outside. He sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands, and sighed deeply.

His phone buzzed inside his bag, and Jac reached for it, unzipping it quickly. An animated envelope opened, a letter coming out, and closed, the letter disappearing back in. He didn't know the number, but tapped the screen and opened the text. A picture Heather Wright appeared on his screen. Heather's brown hair, which was usually straight, was in sultry waves and her glossy lips were in a pout. She was skimpily clad in a tight tank and tiny shorts that Jac thought looked more like underwear. She sitting on her bed and playing with a phone. Jac wondered how the picture had been taken. _How about Steve's this Friday? XOXO, Heather. P.S., I got a new number, _the message below it read.

_No,_ Jac sent back.

Normally, he would still be walking home with Bridgette, who lived only two blocks away, laughing his head off at something stupid they had done. Normally, he would be doing homework with Bridgette. Normally, he would have been hanging out with Bridgette and some friends. Normally, he would be exploring the woods in between their houses with her. Normally, he would be reading a book with her. Normally, he would be laughing at her while she was trying to make snack. Normally, he wouldn't be getting _those_ messages from girls, especially ones he was supposed to be friends with. Normally, he would be having fun.

Now, he had finished his walk home without so much as a smile. Now, he was waiting for _her _dog to get back inside. Now, he was dreading even thinking about his homework, which he would be doing by himself. Now, their friends seemed more distant. Now, he was wishing the woods weren't there. Now, he hadn't read a whole book in almost a month. Now, he was waiting for his parents to get home so that _they _could cook dinner. Now, he was getting disturbing images from his so-called friends. Now, he was miserable.

_This sucks_, Jac thought.

Bridgette sat by the fire, the glow casting a dark light across her face. For the past half-hour, Farid's hand had been inching closer and closer to her own that was resting on the log. In a way, she just wished he'd hurry up and get to what he was trying to do.

If she had counted right, it was Monday. Normally, Monday meant sprints or a lap around the cross-country track before practice. Normally, Monday meant walking with Jac to his house and doing homework after practice. Normally, Monday meant getting extra reading time. Normally, Monday meant—

_Shut up, brain, just shut up._

Now, Monday consisted of hanging around camp all day. Now, Monday meant no exploring of the woods that surrounded them on all sides. Now, Monday meant listening to those silly singers sing their songs about her. Now, Monday meant doing nothing fun.

Actually, that was every day.

This _wasn't_ how it was supposed to go. Bridgette—not the Fox—was supposed to be off gallivanting about the Inkworld with Meggie and Farid. Bridgette—not the Fox—was supposed to be having fun. Flirting with Inkworld boys and not becoming a plaything for Fenoglio and the others was how it was supposed to go.

_This sucks_, Bridgette—not the Fox—thought.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She sighed, turning to Farid. Farid jumped and jerked his hand back. "We don't have long until it gets dark, but dinner probably won't be for a few hours.

"Uh, s-sure," he stammered. "Where are we going?'

"Somewhere that doesn't look like this," Bridgette snapped. "I'm sick and tired of this…this crap! Every day is exactly the same. 'Hey, Fox, what are you going to do next?' or 'Excuse me, Fox, we're planning to raid the village. Care to join us?' Well, actually, no I would not. I'm not doing anything, except wanting to go home or do something exciting."

Farid groaned. She was on _another _rant.

"Well, I hate to tell you, people, but I have done nothing—might I repeat, _nothing_—of the things those stupid, annoying singers are jabbering on and on and, for Thor's sake, on about!"

"Hey, Bridge?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Uh—nothing. Just a leaf in your hair," he said, pretending to pull a leaf out of her red curls, which she had been leaving free recently. Up until a few days ago, she had pulled her cloak down tightly over her head. But then she started to complain that "it was suffocating her hair follicles." Whatever _that_ meant.

"Sorry," she muttered, seeing the look on his face.

"Where are we going?" Farid asked again. A large hill overlooking a valley loomed over them, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about walking up it.

"I told you a walk."

"A walk to where?" She always did this. It was so frustrating—he couldn't help but smile.

"Wherever my feet want to go." She gently bumped into him, causing her hand to brush against his. Farid felt his face go red.

"Are we going up there?" He pointed to the top of the hill, moving the subject on and his hand briefly away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bridgette scowl from where she had been looking up at him expectantly. The ground changed from scattered, dead leaves to green grass. He took that as a yes.

There was a sharp clang over the hill. Both of them stood up straighter. "Did you hear that," Bridgette whispered. "Come on."

The two hurried their pace and flopped down on their stomachs at the top. Bridgette flipped her hood over her head, drawing the string close. They cautiously peered over the edge to the valley below.

"What _is _that?" She peered over at Farid with an inquisitive look.

"It looks like…a bunch of people—"

"Oh, gee, that helps."

"I wasn't finished. It looks like a bunch of people in armor."

"Who are the people in the armor?"

"I can't tell."

"Then we'll have to get closer." Before he could open his mouth to respond, Bridgette was up and flying down the hill to a tent.

"Bridgette. Get back here!" He looked around. There was no one near to help him. He sighed and followed her down the hill.

She turned around to face him, a finger on her lips. "There are people in there," she mouthed. He pressed himself closer to her and listened to the conversation inside.

"Will it work?" one voice asked.

"Yes," said another.

A third answered, "The Adder will be pleased."

She whipped her head around with wide eyes that were met with another pair. Farid shrugged, and they turned back to the tent.

"Hey!" someone behind them shouted. Rough hands grabbed their shoulders and spun them around. Two huge guards towered above them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bridgette widened her eyes even more, and tears welled up. "N-n-n-nothing. W-we—" Her lip quivered and she grabbed Farid's hand, who looked as scared as she.

"Who sent you? What did you hear," the other guard shouted.

"Nothing! We swear!" Farid squeezed her hand.

"What should we do with them?" The first guard turned towards the other.

"Take them to a free tent. Firefox can deal with them later." The guards ripped them apart, and shoved them forward.

"Hey," Farid cried. "Bridgette!"

Bridgette dug her heels into the ground, only to have her escort lift her up and throw her over his shoulder. "Farid!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"She really did that?" Cory's face showed a mix of bewilderment and disgust. "Man, I always thought Heather liked you and kind of threw herself at guys, but that—that doesn't seem like her."

"That's what I thought. But look." Jac dug around in his locker until he found his phone and opened the message.

Cory's eyes skimmed over the text and then at the picture. "Isn't that illegal or something?"

"I don't think so," Jac replied, looking briefly at the message again. "She's got clothes on."

"Barely," said a new, but familiar, voice.

Jac whipped his head around behind him, stuffing the phone away, and Cory turned in the direction if the voice. Gracie stood behind them, looking very amused.

"Did Heather send you that," she asked, pointing to the phone.

"Yeah. Or I think she did."

"Gross. She really isn't that pretty." Gracie snarled her nose.

"Seriously," Cory agreed. "What's with you and the girls recently? Since Bridgette left, it seems like every one of them is trying to get you to ask them out."

"Uh, hello? I'm still here." Gracie waved her hand in front of his face, rolling her eyes. "Haven't seen me doing that, have you?"

"Not yet, anyways. But I mean, first it was Jenna, then Heather. Who's next?"

"I don't know, and I really don't want to find out, okay?" Jac closed his locker, taking in a deep breath and letting the air flap through his lips.

"It's like she was a wall. Like they had to be in good with her or something. Weird." Cory seemed to be in his own world and was staring blankly at something down the hallway.

"Come on," Jac said, pulling him by his shirt. For the first time all year, he realized that they had three classes and homeroom together. Normally he walked to every class with Bridgette, since they'd gotten the same elective this term and had the same academic schedule. He hadn't really noticed that Gracie and Cory were in there too. The three of them walked down the hall to their homeroom. They took their seats just as a few stragglers wandered in.

Mrs. MacMillon wasn't at the front of the room. She was always at the front of the room, either taking attendance or writing the clues to an element for her first class on the board. But today, she was sitting at her desk, which was in a corner at the back of the room. The students sat silently, each noticing the same thing. They exchanged nervous glances, waiting for something to happen, until Mrs. MacMillon looked up at them.

"Homeroom will be a little longer today, guys. Mr. Cornell would like to speak with you for a moment," she stated briefly before going back to her papers.

Jac's stomach flipped. Mr. Cornell! What had happened now? The principal hardly ever talked to individual classes, and it was never good when he did.

Beside him, Cory whispered, "Nathan Houridan probably got beat up again and now he wants to talk about bullying."

Jac and Gracie sniggered, but that quickly changed when Mr. Cornell walked in. The principal was a moderately tall man, with buzzed hair and concentrating smile on his face. Jac thought he was probably one of the coolest teachers at the school, besides Mrs. Edwin, his seventh grade math teacher and Coach Stokes, his honors English teacher and cross country coach.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the community has become increasingly aware of a...an accident that has recently occurred in the town. A few weeks ago, one of the students at our school went missing. Some of you may know her, as she was in this classroom."

"Bridgette," many people whispered. Cornell waved his hand for silence.

"I guess you do know her, then. Anyways, the police have been searching very hard but have no leads at this moment. If any of you know something," Cornell looked at Jac, "please come see me in my office or go to the police straight away. That's all."

^..^

"Oh, my gosh, this is absolutely awful. What are we supposed to do! What are they going to do to us?"

"Bridgette," Farid started.

"You do realize what's happening, right? They're going to kill us—"

"Bridgette—"

"Or keep us captive—"

"Bridgette!"

"What!"

"Shut up."

"No. This may be the last thing I ever say."

Farid paled. He hadn't thought of that. But at least she was quiet now.

They were trapped with nothing but themselves, back to back, hands and feet bound, inside a dark tent. People had continued on their merry way, not bothering the two captive children in the tent.

"What happens if we…are obliterated? I mean, you're characters, but what about me? I'm not part of this. This isn't how the story goes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Then her head snapped up and turned as far as she could to look at him. "Farid. Farid!"

"What now?"

"Can you scoot closer? Just a little?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just do it." Farid inched back until he felt Bridgette's spine pressed into his. "I think I can get you untied. Hold still and be quiet."

She fumbled with the rope that bound his for a few moments, sometimes pinching him. But eventually she got him untied. Farid turned and untied her bonds.

"I can't believe they didn't think about this. Talk about Hollywood." She rubbed her wrists and started to reach for her ankles. "Then again, Hollywood doesn't exist here."

"Where are they? In here?" a voice outside the tent said. The two exchanged a look before putting their hands behind their backs and turning around again, just before the door of the tent was tossed back.

"So, these were the spies we caught around the camp," a man said, and Bridgette recognized him as the Piper. He walked slowly around them in a circle, hands behind his back, glowering down.

"Who sent you," he spat.

"Please, sir, nobody sent us. My brother and I were just taking a walk when stumbled on your camp," Bridgette started, widening her eyes.

The Piper looked between the two children. "Your brother?"

"Yes, sir, we're siblings. But his father died soon after he was born, and my mother remarried to my father. We didn't hear anything." She shook her head rapidly, hoping he would buy it. Bridgette turned her head enough to look at Farid, who had taken the hint and was going along with the story.

The Piper stood towering over them, trying to read their faces. "Unfortunately for you, we can't be sure of that and are not going to be able to let you go. We will be departing for the Adderhead's castle tomorrow, and you will accompany us. We have only to finalize the plan before it goes into action."

"Plan," Farid said in a questioning voice.

"Once at the castle, Firefox will lead part of an army to meet the one the Prince of Sighs is planning. I however, will take the other part to seize Ombra from his grasps for the Adder's rule." The Piper looked at Bridgette, who was still trying her best to snivel.

"Sleep well," he said cautiously, and left the tent.

Bridgette gave him enough time to get a good distance away before scooting around to face Farid. She looked him in the eye a long time. "Let's go," she said, undoing the bonds on her ankles. Farid hurried with his and stood up to help her. They poked their heads put of the tent door. Guards milled around, but none were paying attention to them, and there was no one between them and the hill.

"On three. One...two...three," she said, and they made a wild dash for the hill.

^..^

"Jac," Andy Wellton said in the locker room after school. "Hey, Jac!"

"What," Jac answered exasperatedly. He didn't really like Andy, and after all that had happened in the past few days, plus the race today, he really didn't want to talk to him.

"Think we'll win today? I mean, one of our fastest runners is gone, so the girls will have to step it up. She's a good runner, you know?" A sly smile appeared on Andy's face. "Bet you think she's good at other things too, don't you?"

Jac was silent while he processed this comment. The shoe he had been about to put on was still in his hand. Everyone in the room stopped and stared silently between the two. What had Andy meant? That they were dating? "I wouldn't know." He slid his shoe on and started to tie it.

"Oh, come on, Mason. Everybody in here knows you just gave a complete lie. Anyone with common sense would be able to figure that out."

"Shut up, Wellton. You're just mad she wouldn't give a pervert like you the time of day." Ethan Pearson said, sticking up for Jac.

"Really. Just because you liked her doesn't mean everyone else did," Cory added, and everyone laughed.

"Guys, let's go," Coach Stokes yelled from outside the door. "You're slower than the girls."

"Ignore him," Cory said quietly as they boarded the bus.

"I was. Just forget it," Jac replied.

^..^

"Are you sure this is what you heard?" the Black Prince asked. Bridgette, Farid, Meggie, and Fenoglio were all standing inside the ten.

"No, we heard him say he liked riding magic ponies to Ombra for kicks, but we thought this sounded better, so we told you. Yes, we're sure! How can you misunderstand that? Seriously, just tell me how. I really want to hear this," Bridgette ranted.

"What are we going to do," Meggie asked softly.

"Way to sum up the question of the day," Bridgette snorted. "But since I saw the future in a past life, I know that the Adder is scared of death. So, we need to tie that into our deviously diabolical plan."

"What are you suggesting," Meggie snapped back. "We just storm the palace?"

"Not a bad idea," Farid said, making his voice heard for the first time in a while.

"No, there's not enough of us, and not everyone fights," the Black Prince said thoughtfully. "But she is onto something. Fox—"

"Who?" Bridgette looked over her shoulder.

"Stop that," Meggie mumbled, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"It's time to put yourself to use. But we need your friend."

"And that would be..."

"The Bluejay."

"Ah." Bridgette sighed and rubbed her temples. "Give me an hour or so and he should be here. But, I'm going to need a horse and Farid."

"That's an odd assortment, but your wish is granted."

^..^

"So why am I needed?" Farid finally asked. The two were riding along a path on a horse they had been allowed to take. He hadn't exactly understood why Bridgette had insisted that he come.

"Because we're meeting a friend of yours. And I don't think we'd be joined by this friend if you didn't come along." She removed her hand from around his waist just long enough to brush her hair from her eyes. Horses were much scarier than trees; they may be shorter, but trees couldn't run, throw you off, or trample you under their sharp, little, pointy hooves. Which was the third reason she'd made Farid come—so he could drive or whatever they called it. "Actually, I'm surprised you've gone this long without this friend. Surprise! Again. How many would that make today?"

They turned onto the narrow dirt road; a farmhouse loomed in the distance. Farid pulled in on the reigns as a goose ran around at the horse's feet, and Bridgette tightened her grip on him. They were going to die on this thing; a flying carpet might be safer.

Two figures appeared in the doorway, and Farid went rigid. She saw the more masculine figure do the same.

"Let's go," she said. Farid stopped the horse and helped her down. The two children stared at the two adults in the doorway of the house.

"Dustfinger," Farid breathed.

"Who's this," Roxanne interrupted the silence that followed.

"Just a kid who started following your husband around. No, he's not what you're thinking. Now, hugs and kisses and a tearful reunion follow, we're done." Everyone turned from looking at each other to look at her; an odd look passed over Roxanne and Dustfinger's face. _Might as well have some fun_, she thought. "I am the Fox. I have news regarding the Adderhead, and I believe I need your help. May we sit and talk? I have another appointment to make."

Roxanne gestured towards the house and led the way to the kitchen; the four sat down at the table.

"Where are your children," Bridgette asked. Roxanne looked surprised, but answered, "I've sent them out to the barn."

"Very well. It doesn't really matter either way. But I'm getting off track. The Adder plans to launch two attacks on the Laughing Prince in order to take Ombra. I have a plan to stop it, but I need your help, Dustfinger. Will you do it?"

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

^..^

Bridgette was mad.

There were other feelings there too, but mostly mad. Dustfinger had agreed to help them, and the four had gone back to the camp; that part was fine. But once there, Farid had left her for Dustfinger. He had refused to steer the horse. So now she not only had to steer the horse she was on, but she now had been forced to take another one along to get her other passengers.

That was not her idea of having a good time. Especially when she'd never ridden a horse herself, and now had to take another one to trample her in case there was a bump, or a snake, or a fairy to spook the things and make her fall off.

The cave was in eyesight. She pulled the horses up to the mouth and hopped off. Resa and Mo were sitting just inside, watching her with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Hello, Bluejay. How are you this lovely evening? Remember me?" She sat down on the floor next to Resa, who gave a slight nod of the head. "Well, I'm Bridgette, but you're going to need to know me as the Fox, alright? Supposedly I'm your sidekick, even though I don't see how, because I'm pretty sure that a fox would eat a blue jay. Anyways, I need your help to save Ombra. Okay?"

Mo looked thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Look, if you just come back to came with me, I promise everything will be explained. Okay? Easy enough to understand?"

^..^

Jac toed the line. Around him, the boys were all doing the same thing. He had managed to forget Andy's words and was now intensely focused on the race. He saw a man raise the gun into the air from the corner of his eye. Jac tensed up, ready to spring from his position to the head of the pack.

A crack was emitted, and it echoed out over the starting field. The pre-race silence was broken, and the bystanders screamed and cheered for their team or runner.

As much as he loved running cross country, he really couldn't wait until school soccer started.

He bolted from his spot in line and was at the front of the pack in no time. He was tempted to look behind him around, but knew from past experience that it wouldn't go well if he did. And there were only a dozen or so boys in front of him.

He felt good. One of the first times in a month or so. He felt better than good. He felt on top of the world. Jac sped up, catching the boys that were ahead of him easily. He hadn't realized how fast he had been going, since the finish line couldn't be more than a quarter of a mile away.

There were two boys in front of him, and the finish-line hill was just right there. And Jac thought he could run another mile at least. They rounded the hill, and Jac sprinted down the incline, faster than he'd ever gone before. The coaches and girls' team were waiting at the end.

Jac moved away from the finish line and went to find his water. Bridgette would have loved that race.

^..^

"It won't work!" Dustfinger protested.

"Yes, it will! All we need is to—" Bridgette put her hands on her hips and cocked a foot out to the side. She and Farid had repeated their adventure to the group. It still amazed her how they'd practically just untied themselves and walked off.

"Not go through with it! Prince, tell her it won't work!" Dustfinger turned towards the Black Prince, who merely sat there calmly.

"I think she's right," Mo began.

"Of course I am!"

"You're not honestly going to listen to a twelve-year-old! She's just going to get us killed."

"I'm fourteen! And where's Fenoglio? Fenoglio! He's not here when you need him, that's for sure!" Bridgette poked her head out the door of the tent and looked around, finding the elderly man on a log with some other men. "Hey, you old codger! Come here, you're actually needed."

Bridgette thought Fenoglio took his time getting up, but eventually he made it into the tent. "Listen, we have a plan, and we need your help."

"So, you need my help now?"

"Shut up. All of you just _shut up_ and listen. If we get Fenoglio to write out what happens, and Mo or Meggie reads it, then we should stand a very good chance against the Adder."

"And what exactly am I supposed to write? What if I make a new Cosimo?"

"Then trust me when I say this, but things are gonna get really bad really fast. But I know what will happen. You just have to trust me. All the Motley Folk need to go on a trip to Argenta."

"It's impossible! You can't know everything that will happen." Dustfinger exclaimed. Turning to Fenoglio, he added, "Can she?"

"She's not supposed to."

"Why won't you believe me," Bridgette huffed. She stamped her foot and glared into the eyes of everyone there.

"She has been right about everything so far," Meggie spoke up. "When we first came here, she knew what was going to happen and where everything was and...it was strange."

"This is bigger than just knowing the way to Ombra, though," the Black Prince said. "We could be putting the lives of everyone in danger."

"She's right." Farid stepped forward to stand between the two girls. "It was strange, but we got through."

"Let's take a vote. All those in favor of going along with my plan, raise your hand." Bridgette stepped slightly out of the circle with her hand raised. One by one, Meggie, Farid, Mo, and Resa raised their hands. The Black Prince thought for a moment before nodding and raising his as well. Dustfinger looked around like they had all lost their mind.

"I guess we go to Argenta," said the Prince.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, it's been a while. Sorry. Blame camping and the rain. They also partially ruined my copy of**_** Inkspell**_** I was using to check. But anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed. You're great. I realized that I don't think I've been putting disclaimers out. Whoops! But I mean, if I was Cornelia Funke, I think I would be writing other things than fan fiction on my **_**own **_**story, you know?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own. And in case of any lost one **

**And now, to the feature presentation.**

Farid tied the saddlebags to the saddle of the horse that had been given to Bridgette. She handed him the supplies that had been asked of them to carry, and he packed it away in the bags. The horse turned its head towards them and gave the two a sleepy look; Bridgette took a step back.

"Ready?" the Black Prince asked, finding them in the crowd. Bridgette forced a grin, and Farid pulled himself up onto the horse, taking her hand and swinging her up behind him. Not far away, she saw Meggie give them a long look, catching Bridgette's eye and looking hurriedly away. Bridgette supposed she should feel bad; after all, Meggie was supposed to get kissed by him. Bridgette assumed it was Meggie's first kiss, but it didn't last. And there was that Doria kid—when was he supposed to come in again? She could kiss him all she wanted.

Bridgette pressed the side of her face into Farid's shirt and sighed, knowing his face was growing red. As everyone started to move, he clicked his tongue and the horse started walking.

^..^

Bridgette looked down at the people walking alongside the horses, some with bags on their backs, others even pulling carts. Next to her, two young boys were struggling to keep up as they walked on foot with their father; the smaller of the two looked like he was about to fall asleep. A few paces behind them, a mother struggled with balancing a bag and a baby in her arms, as well as trying to keep a hold of a hand of a tired-looking little girl.

"Farid," she mumbled. "Pull over."

He turned around and gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Stop for a moment." She motioned to the two kids and he nodded. He pulled back on the reins and stopped the horse. The two hopped off, and Farid lifted the boys onto the horse. Bridgette waited for the lady with the baby and daughter before taking the baby from her arms. Farid stooped down and let the girl hop on his back, and no sooner was she on than she was asleep. Taking the reins again, he started walking, and the horse followed.

Bridgette saw the Black Prince watching them from the front of the line. She caught his eye and stared, eventually looking away.

The noonday sun was blazing overhead, bearing down through any space in between tree branches that it could find. No wonder the kids were tired, since they'd been walking since early that morning. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had any sleep in over a day. Or Farid. Neither had Meggie, or the Black Prince. And it wouldn't be long until the day was over again.

She wished she could be like the baby, curled up in someone's arms, sound asleep and dead to the world around it, not a problem on its little brain. Bridgette couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, only that it was young, and she didn't feel like checking. Either way, it was sort of ugly.

They walked until the Prince had them stop for a break a few hours later. The children on the horse eagerly jumped off, as did the little girl on Farid's back, and the mother took her baby back, which had grown to be dead weight in Bridgette's arms.

"Let's go find the others," Bridgette said, pulling on his sleeve. Meggie and her parents were sitting in a small group with Dustfinger, Roxanne, and the Black Prince. Farid followed without protest, and the two sat down beside Meggie.

"We'll camp here for the night and start early tomorrow morning," the Prince told them.

^..^

Bridgette stared at the colorless, canvas ceiling of the tent she was sharing with Meggie and her parents. As tired as she was, sleep felt unlikely.

The odd group had made good timing and would probably arrive in the Adderhead's land by tomorrow. But if she remembered right, they wouldn't be able to get captured if they left in the early hours of morning.

I'll just have to delay them, Bridgette thought, a plan turning in her mind.

Next to her were the soundly sleeping forms of the Folcharts. Meggie's boots lay next to her on the ground, black, shining, inviting. Without giving it another thought, Bridgette snatched the shoes and hurriedly put them on. _Good golly, Meggie, how big are your feet?_ Bridgette wondered, pulling the laces as tight as she could get them in the spacious shoes and hoping that they wouldn't fall off.

She stood quietly and rushed outside, feeling a warm satisfaction in sneaking out and having smaller feet than Meggie. Bridgette hurried to the first horse she saw and grabbed the bags that had been put down near it. With difficulty, she tossed it over her shoulder and, scampering quietly up the nearest tree, deposited the pouch. Bridgette continued this cycle until all but one bag was in the care if the tree branches.

Bridgette looked around for anything else that might slow them down in the morning, and her eyes landed on the horses. She took a deep breath and went over to one, a speckled grey horse that towered over her. She untied the reigns and led him over to another.

"Rope. Where do I get rope," Bridgette whispered, and the horse looked at her groggily. "Yeah, I have no idea either."

She quickly scoured the carts and baskets for rope, finding only a few skimpy pieces, but they would work. Taking the rope, she tied as many horses together as she could.

"Come on, Bridgette, think. What will slow them down?"

Around the unguarded campsite were baskets, and she carefully lifted the contents of one out and scattered it around the basket. She carried another basket a few feet away and scattered its contents around it as well. There were many more baskets, and she piled them up in front of tent doorways.

Feeling as though exhaustion would take her if she stayed out any longer, Bridgette hurried back to her tent and slipped off the boots. She played the scene where everyone got captured through her mind as she settled back down in her bed. She was at the part where the castle was coming into view when her mind blanked. Bridgette tried to remember what happened next, but she couldn't; again, her mind went blank. There were only a few hours left until daylight came, and gave a sort of shrug, forgetting about it and letting sleep take her.

^..^

Bridgette woke later to the sound of loud and not very happy voices. She grinned in spite of herself and stretched her weary limbs_. Oh, the joy in being brighter than others_, she thought, and pulled her boots onto her smaller-than-Meggie's feet before slipping out from the empty tent.

People were struggling to get out of their barricaded tents, and a few others were swearing over the tight knots. Everyone else, except for a small group by the fire pit, was looking for the lost bags and picking up the contents of the baskets.

Dustfinger, Mo, and Farid were all struggling to hide their smirks, the Prince his fury, and Meggie, Resa, and Roxanne all had incredulous looks about their faces.

"Good grief, what happened," Bridgette lied.

"We don't know," Farid said. Turning to look at her with a grin.

"Where's all the stuff?"

"We don't know that either," he said, and the majority of the party broke into giggles.

"So who are we gonna blame," Bridgette inquired, looking up into the dark face of the Black Prince, who just stared at her. "I say we blame Fenoglio. I mean, even if he didn't do it, I think we should still blame him. I guess he's alright sometimes, but recently he just kinda ticks me off. And for what reason, I just can't figure out."

"This is no joke," Roxanne snapped, looking at Farid.

"Whoever did this put us far behind schedule," Mo reminded them.

"Must be Fenoglio, then. He doesn't like our mission." Bridgette started to fidget as the Black Prince stared at her, but she straightened up and fiddled with the string on her cloak. She wasn't going to ruin this.

When everything was put back in order, the group started back on their journey.

It was going to work. The sun was creeping into high-noon position. If they kept going at the same rate, they would make it to the Adder's men in time. Bridgette considered how her plan would work in accordance to the story. The rest would get captured, and she would demand to see the Adderhead. She would promise him the book—

Then what? She racked her brain. What happened next?

Bridgette couldn't suppress her rising panic. It was just like last night. She couldn't remember. If she couldn't remember, what would she do? Bridgette had relied on her memory of the books to get her through this far. Without it, she could still be wandering in the woods.

There was the book. And you wrote in it. The Adderhead would die. And someone else died.

Tears welled up. If she didn't remember, she would die. She did know that.

^..^

In the darkness of night in the woods, Bridgette readied her horse. She still didn't like him, but she was getting used to the horse she had named Phillip during the hours that had been spent walking. Once he was saddled, she marched over to the usual group.

"Your rides are ready." There was a cool, icy edge to her voice. Her eyes displayed the same, and the gaze they held gave no indication that she would put up with arguing. Since that afternoon, she had been more reserved and distant with everyone.

"What," Mo asked as they all turned to face her.

"I said," she droned steadily in a monotone, "your rides are ready. We have to be prepared to make an escape when they come."

Resa started to stand.

"Not you." Bridgette turned her blank stare at her, then to Meggie and Roxanne. "You aren't coming. Not yet, at least. Neither are the two of you. Ladies are staying for now. As for the rest of you. You are coming."

"Where? And why," Farid prodded.

"Away. As for why, it is because they are needed somewhere else. We, on the other hand, are going to escape. There is a horse for each of you. I will explain later when we stop. You're just going to have to trust me. I haven't been wrong yet, have I?"

"No," said the prince.

"Then get on the horses and wait for my signal. Then we ride." Bridgette turned and strode back to Phillip. The rest followed and mounted their rides.

No sooner had they readied themselves than the Adderhead's men came tearing from the brush. The camp was sent into a frenzy. People began to run in what seemed to Bridgette like pointless circles. Others were drawing weapons to fight. Beside her, she saw Mo and the prince reach for their swords; Dustfinger snapped, and fire licked at his fingertips.

"No!" she shouted. "This is it. We leave. _Now_!"

There was a brief stare-down, but Bridgette kicked Phillip, and the others followed. They rushed away, unnoticed, knowing knothing, leaving behind their loyal camp to follow a teenage girl with flaming red hair and a black cloak billowing out behind her.

**Okay, so I **_**am **_** trying to work Jac into the story. I have a couple of ideas that I've been toying with, but I'm not sure if they'll work. Any help would be appreciated.**

**Updating is really sporadic, but one New Year's Resolution is to get better at updating. That means I'm going to start out with a goal of every three weeks or so. I also kinda forgot where I was going with this, and I've had so many ideas for works both fan fiction and non.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who already failed their New Year's resolution? Poop. I had no idea that it had been four months.**

**Disclaimer: To make matters worse, I don't own anything. Except my brain and hairdryer, which helps me to come up with ideas.**

The group Bridgette had taken with her did not seem like they were going to be _any _help whatsoever.

The Black Prince stared into the fire they had built, and Mo was pacing, running his hands through his hair. Dustfinger kept having fire lick his fingers and extinguishing it. Farid was a regular bump on a log, sitting by the campfire and staring blankly into it.

"So, guys," Bridgette tried, plopping down on a fallen tree opposite Farid. "How's it going?"

"Just lovely," she thought she heard one of them mutter. But since they were all supposed to be big, strong men and that was something she would have said, she gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"It's not that serious." That was a lie, and everyone there knew it. Bridgette couldn't remember much of what happened after Dustfinger and Farid's fire scene. And she was struggling to even remember that.

"Not that serious?" Dustfinger whirled around, eyes squinted. "Really? I would consider this serious, since we just lost all the people we had to the Adderhead. That seems a little serious. Especially since it was your entire fault."

"Not necessarily. I mean, you didn't have to listen to me." Everyone else looked like they wanted to strangle her. Bridgette felt herself subconsciously reach a hand to her throat. "It's true, and you know it. But I have a plan."

"Because your plans seem to always work out."

Heads turned to look at Farid. He was glaring at Bridgette, who was in turn watching him with her mouth slightly open. His mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"F—Farid," Bridgette gasped. "What?"

"You heard me. Everything we've done has been because you said so."

"Will you please just listen to me—"

"Ever since we met you in the forest, you took charge."

"What can I say, I'm a natural leader."

"Shut up! When we got to Ombra, you took control. You dragged me into that camp. I could have died or been taken prisoner forever because you didn't care what I thought. And now—now hundreds of people who were following you—_you—_Bridgette, are prisoners of the Adderhead. You didn't even think twice about it. And you want to know why? Because you're selfish, and we would be better off without you."

Bridgette's lip quivered for real. She stood looking at them for a moment, mouth still open. Then she pirouetted quickly on her heel and strode towards Philip, hoisting herself up. With a fleeting look through teary eyes, she dug her heels into his side and started him into a run. Farid's face fell, and he half-reached forlornly for her. His lips mouthed her name.

^..^

"Ok, best movie in the complete and total history of movies," Gracie giggled as they exited the theater. She meandered slowly between the two boys, an empty cup of soda in one hand. Jac shoved his elbow into her playfully when she bumped into him.

"No way," Cory disputed. "You want to know the best movie ever?_ The Lion King._"

"What," Jac asked, laughing. "Are you serious?"

"No joke. That movie cannot be beaten."

"_Pfft_," Gracie said.

"You're insane," Jac agreed.

"Oh, come on. You can't say that you don't want to sing along whenever you hear a song from it."

"No," Jac said.

"_Hakuna Matata_,"Gracie began. She opened the door, holding it until everyone was out.

"What a wonderful phrase," joined Cory.

"I do not know you," Jac said. He shook his head, walking away from them.

Behind him, they harmoniously sang, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days."

"Stop!" He started sprinting down the street to the sounds of laughter behind him

^..^

Bridgette knew she was being followed not fifteen minutes after leaving. The hooves of Philip now thundered on the trodden path, and her cloak and hair flew out behind her.

She had slowed down at a reasonable distance away, but after turning onto the main path and going maybe one-fourth of a mile, four hooded figures had turned in after her. They had been less conspicuous at first, going at a leisurely pace. Then, as Bridgette had started to gain speed, so had the followers. She had turned Philip into a canter, and the figures had their horses to do the same. At almost two miles, she had broken into a full run. They sounds of Philip's steps going over the bridge were like hail raining down. When they reached the edge, four more figures turned in behind her followers.

One of the original four reached for her. She kicked at him, and it landed. At the same time, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Bridgette shrieked, feeling herself sliding from Philip's back. Images of being trampled under the pounding hooves of the horses flashed into her mind. She grappled for Philip's mane and tugged. He reared up, and Bridgette threw her arms around the horse's neck.

With an anguished cry, the man let go of her, and she pulled herself back on. When she looked back, the original four were fighting with the new four.

^..^

"I'm out," Gracie said. She folded her hand, slapping the cards down onto the table. They had started to walk home together after cross country practice was over. To say the least, they smelled, but once Cory had mentioned cards at his house, they had all forgotten about showering. A pile of M&Ms and Skittles were in the middle of the table, being used as their chips. After a few more rounds, Jac won, scraping the candy to him. He had accumulated a sum of it.

"You're turn to deal." Cory passed her the cards. "What are we playing?"

"Pineapple," she said. She shuffled the cards.

"We played that last time," Jac argued. "And every time that you've dealt. Let's do something else."

"Fine. Let's try Omaha this time."

Jac shrugged, and Cory smacked his face with his palm, but he won, taking a hunk of Jac's winnings. Gracie was broke.

"I stink at cards," she announced.

"It's not the only thing that you stink at," Cory mumbled. He and Jac cracked up, and Gracie shoved him playfully.

"I wouldn't say much," she snapped back. "Guys seem to smell worse than girls, just to let you know."

^..^

"Farid," Bridgette asked the small one closest to her, crinkling her nose in confusion. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's us," he shouted. A blast of fire shot from his hand, causing the horses to shy. When the one closest to him started to bolt, he grabbed the sword and tossed it to her. "Here!"

She fumbled with the sword, leaning back precariously with huge eyes when it flew at her, but she caught it. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Use it!"

Bridgette watched as the fighting went on, both sides becoming wounded. She glanced at the sword in her hand, then to the battle again. "Enough!" she screeched.

She shoved Philip and herself in between Mo and his match, sword in the air. A sickly picture of a guillotine and Marie Antoinette flashed into her mind as both side's swords started to come down towards her. They luckily clanked against hers. "Stop!"

Somehow, they obeyed. The fighting gradually came to a halt, and they all turned their attention towards her.

The one who had been against the Black Prince rode to her. He seemed to be the leader. "By the Adderhead's command, you are hereby ordered to come with us where you will await his presence," the lead adversary said.

Bridgette raised her head, nose in the air, a somewhat haughty expression on her face. "We will come with you on the condition that we are to see the Adderhead immediately."

"That cannot be promised."

"Oh, I think it will." She eyes were steely, the same as they had been when they had fled from the ambush.

^..^

The doors to the throne room were thrust back. The guards outside were overlooked and pushed out of the way. In came a girl in a short dress and fiery red curls. One foot directly in front of the other, the Fox strutted to the center of the room, followed closely by the Bluejay, fire-eaters, and the leader of the Motley Crew. Her lips were pursed in a smirk.

Farid didn't know what Bridgette was up to. She had told no one, riding behind two of the guards, head high, back straight. He wondered why that happened, her going from easy, if not a bit sarcastic, Bridgette, to the cold Bridgette, the one she was right now, the one that scared him.

"Heard you were looking for me," she purred. The other members of her party watched her carefully. There was no answer from the Adderhead. "Well? I'm not hiding."

Again, no answer.

"Actually, I was planning to pop in for a visit anyways. You have something I want. Many somethings, actually. And, I think I can offer you something you want."

"And what would that be," the Adder finally spoke. He seemed a bit curious.

"You have my people. You were planning on catching me, weren't you?" She giggled. "But you didn't. And I want them back, as annoying as a few of them are. Want to know my proposition?"

A cocked eyebrow was her only answer. Bridgette glided behind his chair, and then poked her head around and leaned into his ear. She breathed, "_Eternal life_."

**AN: I kind of remembered where I was going with this. Woot woot! I planned on staying sorta along the lines of the original book, even though I thought that the last hundred pages or so were awful. And I do hope to bring Jac in at some point. But every time I try to write it, I end up deleting it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm working without a computer right now. And, band and cross country takes a lot of time. Then school started. **

**Disclaimer: These aren't necessary. I don't own Inkheart.**

Jac sat on the wet ground as people bustled about him. Actually, he sat on the tent's floor, but the moisture was seeping through, so it felt like the ground. It was unbelievable what was happening.

There was a man with scars that he guessed was Dustfinger, and a dark man that might have been the Black Prince; an old man could have been Fenoglio. The only girl in the room was a blond who quietly stood away from the others, and he wondered if that was Meggie. There were more people were there as well, but those were the ones he could pick out. They were talking softly, huddled over a piece of paper. Outside the tent, shadows never stopped moving, and he could smell...well, something. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

"What now," a girl snapped, throwing back the flap. Behind her was a tall, tanned boy. From the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde catch her breath, but when he turned towards her, there was a sad look on her face.

Jac squinted back at the redhead. She sounded familiar, even kind of looked it. The height, shape, it seemed like he knew her.

"We wanted your input on planning the route," the Black Prince answered smoothly. With a flip of her bright hair, she made her way over to them. Jac was left unnoticed.

Moments later, a shriek of, "Then you can do it yourself!" rang out. She whipped around to leave, little foot planting firmly on the ground, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her harsh eyes blazed.

Jac felt his mouth drop in time with hers. The shape of her face, her nose, her ears, that was all _hers_. Bridgette's hair was off, way off, but as she searched him, her eyes softened.

"Jac," she cried, flinging herself down at him. In turn, Jac threw his arms around her.

"Breezy," he answered, hiding his face against her shoulder and hair.

And then the light of his alarm clock going off lit up the dark room.

^..^

"And how would you do that," asked the Adderhead finally, curiosity invoked.

Bridgette looked up from where she had been inspecting her nails, eyebrows arched perfectly. She was lying on the stairs leading up the dais, propped up by her elbow. One corner of her lips twitched as it curled into a half smile. Farid couldn't figure out why she had chosen that spot, especially with the way she had one knee up and the other leg resting on it.

"Oh, no, no, no, sir." She rolled each joint as she started to get up, back popping. "It's been said that I'm quite selfish. You can't expect me to tell you how to get _eternal _life when I would leave empty handed."

When the Adderhead still said nothing, she went on. "So about our deal. I've given you ample time to think it over. What say you?"

"If I let them go, then I'll just have to catch them again."

"Let them go, and nothing can stop you from catching them without even your guards. Dear, I'm not patient either. My proposition is slowly fading." The Adder still kept quiet, and Bridgette shrugged. She tiptoed down the dais and went back to the rest of the group. "Come, come. He doesn't want it. Our time is up here."

Their steps echoes through the silent room. Farid looked at Bridgette's smile and felt a wave of both relief and dread. She put a hand on the door to open it, but a voice stopped her.

"Wait."

Her smile turned into a smirk. She pirouetted. "Oh? Starting to sound good?"

^..^

"Moooooom," Jac yelled, waiting for Gracie and Cory to come in before slamming the door shut. Instead of his mother, Mercury came barreling out of the kitchen, door swinging, straight at them. Mercury slammed him against the door, and the other two laughed.

"How B ended up with a dog like this, I have no idea." Jac shoved the dog off but scratched her flabby neck.

"What would you do without her," Gracie asked quietly.

Jac whipped around. They stared at each other before finally he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Gracie sighed. "Just nothing."

^..^

The two guards on either side of Bridgette could not help but feel a sense of dread, as could the few immediately behind her. There was a silly grin plastered on her face, and her bright eyes seemed to notice everything in sight. She had just toyed with Death, and she was much too cool about the matter.

Bridgette wrapped her cloak more tightly around her shoulders as they halted in front of a large, thick door. The guard on her left pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. He tugged it back, allowing for the guard on her right to pass through, then Bridgette, before finally following.

Beneath the already bleak castle, the dungeons were even worse. Moisture dripped from the walls, and the halls were dimly lit with torches every few feet. Bridgette even thought she heard something rustling about. She contained her shudder and tried to move her thoughts to something else.

They stopped again at a barred iron cell. From the light behind her, Bridgette could make out the familiar figures.

"Ello," she greeted cheerily in a fake accent. The guards took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Meggie stepped through the open door; Resa started to follow, but a guard held out his arm.

"Not yet. We just need Meggie. Thank you." Again, the guards thought she was much too chipper.

They started to go back up the stairs, and as they did, Bridgette linked her arm through Meggie's. She leaned in and whispered, "We haven't much time. We're gaining the cards, but we have to play them just right in order to do this."

"Stop that," a guard behind Bridgette ordered. He whacked her in the back of the head with his spear. She wheeled around on him in return, fists clenched, eyes blazing, and he shrank back. Bridgette stared him down before turning back around.

"Like I said," she continued in Meggie's ear. "You just have to do exactly what I say."


	11. Chapter 11

**So right now, I'm writing this on Google docs with my iPod because I don't have access to a computer. Please forgive me. I'm trying to wrap the story up.**

**I don't own the Inkheart trilogy, yada, yada, yada.**

Mo had just made himself at home in the castle's room when Bridgette stepped inside, toting his daughter.

"Mo," Meggie cried, flinging herself at him. Mo gathered her to his chest.

"You were gone for, like, a day, and we need to hurry. Let's get on with it," Bridgette rushed. She leaned against the wall, bending a knee and placing a foot on it.

"So what is this all about?" Mo asked, beginning about his task.

"There guards around?" When Mo shrugged, Bridgette rolled her eyes but went on. "I think this is how it goes in the story, but I'm not _entirely_ sure. If this works out, we'll be killing off the Adderhead."

"By granting him eternal life," Meggie scoffed.

"Yes and no. See, if we make him this book, then he'll write his name in it, and as long as it's just his name, he lives. Now, if a certain someone else were to write in it, then he—"

"Dies," Mo finished. Bridgette nodded. "And how is this going to work, exactly?"

"That's where you or Meggie comes in. I'll get something written up, explaining all this, and either of you reads it. Then we just have to get it back from the Adder. Clear as mud?"

"A little clearer," Meggie joked. Bridgette nodded again.

"Good."

^..^

Bridgette threw herself into the shadows just in time as a guard passed by. Had she been any slower, she would have been caught.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled up her hood and started back down the corridor. She had to run on her toes to keep her boots from clicking. She found the main entrance and, gathering her courage, cracked the heavy door enough to see out of.

There were guards patrolling the courtyard. She closed the door and looked around for an alternate escape. _There!_ The windows would work.

Bridgette grabbed the sill and heaved herself up. They had a lock, but she turned the switch and pressed gently. The window opened. She peered out, and her stomach dropped. There were bushes to conceal her, but it was a good ten feet down.

_Alright, well, I'm a little over five feet. If I hang out of it, there'll only be about five more feet to fall_, she reasoned with herself. Slowly, she swung her feet over the edge and turned so she was lying on her stomach. Then she scooted down and hung from the window.

_You can do this. You've fallen from higher trees_. With that, she unclenched her fingers and let herself fall.

Bridgette landed unsteadily on her feet at first, then plopping down backwards, her ankles and knees aching, but she shook herself off and got back up. She had to find the others.

^..^

"Have my horse waiting," she instructed. "And all of you, be ready. Got it?"

"We've got it, Bridgette," Farid assured her. Bridgette shook her head.

"Ok. I trust you."

"I'm flattered."

They faced each other, studying the person in front of them. Neither of them said a word. And then Bridgette moved towards Farid and pressed her lips to his, one hand on the back of his dark head, the other on his chest. When she pulled away, she cast him one final look and turned to leave.

"I'm sure you are," she called over her shoulder, not looking back again.

^..^

"Here you are, one life-changing document," Bridgette announced, waving a piece of paper in the air as she entered back into the holding room.

"Where'd you go," Meggie asked. "You were gone almost all night."

"Oh, you know me. Just being your average, ordinary, everyday James Bond," Bridgette snapped. She huffed and calmed herself. "Now, who wants to be the reader?"

"Last time I read, you happened."

"Am I the only one here who realizes how weird that sounds?" Bridgette looked from Mo to Meggie, who sort of smiled.

"I'll do it," Meggie finally relented. Bridgette gave her a grin.

^..^

"Keep the path cleared," Bridgette hissed in Meggie's ear. "And we'll pray that I still have my athletic ability."

The two girls and Mo walked in a line towards the throne room. The heavy doors swung back, and they entered. Hips swaying, Bridgette left them and made her way to the Adder, and Meggie briefly wondered why her hips couldn't do half of that.

"One ticket to immortality, just as ordered," Bridgette broadcasted. She mockingly held it out and bowed. Shaking her stray hair back, she straightened and handed it to him. He fingered over it skeptically.

"How can I be sure it'll work?"

"Wanna try it out," she offered with a smirk.

"No."

"Gee, you're a barrel of laughs," she replied snarkily. "Perfect?"

"Enough." He took the pen and ink that a guard held out and scrolled his name across the first page.

"Well," she sighed. "I'm glad we got this settled."

With that, she snapped the book shut and grabbed it from his hands. Bridgette was flying towards the door before anyone knew what had happened.

"Come on!" she screeched, tugging at Mo and Meggie. The followed behind, dodging guards and swords, and hurtled down the steps. There they met the Black Prince and Farid who had their horses waiting. They swung themselves up in a flash. Hooves thundered on the ground. They stayed in a group until they came to a fork in the path.

"Go!" Bridgette shouted. "I'll be fine!"

Everyone turned to head towards the Inn at the Border, but Farid lingered. They started a stare down, but Farid stopped her. "We have to hurry, or they'll catch up. You're not going alone."

He took Philip's reigns and gave them a jerk, making the horse follow along. He could hear her gripe behind him, but he didn't care. She would die by herself, and then everything would have been for nothing.


End file.
